Emrath
by serologic
Summary: Another quiet day at the office.


Title - Amrath  
  
Author - Ken Lanyon  
  
Cetificate - to be announced  
  
Disclaimer - this is in no way linked to my first fanfic "only human" the stories are unrelated. The key characters recognised   
  
from the series are property of the WB and Joss Whedon, any new characters are property to Angel Productions.  
  
Synopsis - a new evil is born, after 204,000 years of sleep.   
  
===========================  
  
WESLEY - Death is inevitable, if you cant laugh in the face of death, death will laugh in your face, and you will be struck down  
  
and you will never return, like your Darla... are you willing to put everything you worked so hard for, so close to the grasp of   
  
irony? Angel, this is foolish, look out of the window..  
  
---  
  
WESLEY and ANGEL walk over to the window, WES peers out, while ANGEL opens the door and walks out, their attention is   
  
directed towards the sky. There is a large circle of what appears to be people, humans.. a stream of blood is flowing from   
  
each, to the center of the circle where a ball of blood is forming..   
  
ANGEL - ok! so its a little more unusual than most other things..   
  
WESLEY - look Angel, what ever the hell is doing that.. it shouldnt be messed with.. atleast not until we know more.  
  
ANGEL - have you forgotten what happened last time we waited.. Temporary Eternal Darkness, Jasmine, we came so close to   
  
world peace.. (under his breath) i lost my son..  
  
GUNN - he does have a point Wes!  
  
WESLEY - yes he does, but whatever is doing that... im going to hazard a guess, that if he ventures into that, hes going to   
  
see my point, and if i was a betting man, which i am.. id put money on it being a very bloody sharp, and maybe deadly point.  
  
---  
  
ANGEL wanders off into the darkness of the garden and fades into the shadow..   
  
---  
  
WESLEY and GUNN walk over towards the reception desk, arguing about semantics. CORDY, CONNOR, LORNE and FRED   
  
are hanging around..   
  
LORNE - (about angel) who took the sports page out of his newspaper?  
  
---  
  
ANGEL is staring up towards the lifeless bodies, he thinks he sees a silhouette of a body forming inside the ball of blood and   
  
calls for the others..   
  
ANGEL - uhhh.. guys.. i could use your input right now..  
  
---  
  
INSIDE the others rise to attention and make their way outside..  
  
---  
  
CORDY - whats wrong Angel?  
  
ANGEL - look up there, is it me, or is there something inside that?  
  
GUNN - son of a..   
  
WESLEY - (finishing the sentence for Gunn) female dog  
  
GUNN looks over to WESLEY with a disappointed look on his face, shaking his head disapprovingly, WESLEY looks   
  
back with a smirk on his face..  
  
WESLEY - just making light of a dark situation..  
  
GUNN - no! (he reaches into his back pocket and takes out a small torch, he flicks it on and shines it into the shadow)   
  
thats making light of a dark situation..  
  
WESLEY - thats making light of a dark corner!!! (sarcastically)  
  
(FRED giggling quietly at GUNN and WES, peers upwards, she stops and the smile on her face turns to a look of fear)   
  
FRED - oh my god Angel!! there is something there...  
  
(FRED walks out onto the street, not taking her eyes off the ball of blood.. when she reaches the center of the road, she is directly   
  
aligned with the ball, although not realising it.. and at this moment the moon reappears from behind the clouds, directly behind the   
  
ball.. for a few seconds, the alignment is perfect, the ball starts to ripple and a stream of blood explodes from the ball, and in an  
  
instant is submerging FRED, FRED is red with blood. The lifeless bodies give off a huge flash of light, one large bolt of red lightning  
  
is created and directed at FRED.. CONTACT is made, another large flash is created, the impact is absorbed, FRED makes the   
  
motions to scream in agony, but her voice is silent and the blood RUSHES into her, FRED falls to the ground and all is silent.   
  
(the AI crew takes the necessary actions to avoid being blinded by the flashes) )  
  
FADE OUT  
  
OPENING CREDITS  
  
(ANGEL runs over to FRED, and motions to pick her up, an invisible force throws ANGEL into a nearby wall.. FREDS eyes open,   
  
in an instant she is standing up.. the AI team all have a look of fear upon their faces, except CONNOR who seems to be interested   
  
in the AI teams current affairs.. he folds his arms and focuses on FRED. He gains her attention, and in another instant she is   
  
standing face to face with CONNOR, startled CONNOR falls back, but retakes his place by FRED, she delivers a piercing glare.   
  
CONNORS smirk gradually changes to fear)  
  
CONNOR - thats not her, somethings wrong! (he backs up to the wall)  
  
(CONNOR thinks to himself) What would my dad to? (we see Connors dad, appear infront of them, he takes one look at FRED   
  
and does one) Umm.. perhaps not.. (he thinks)  
  
ANGEL - (also thinking to himself) Connor would never have backed away like that! I didnt make the right decision..   
  
he has NO POWER anymore.. i sure as hell got the tail end of that deal  
  
(the bodies from the circle, one by one take their place on the ground)  
  
FRED - attack them! kill them!   
  
GUNN - what the?! Fred? what are you doing? (he steps in FREDS direction)  
  
(WESLEY grabs GUNNS shoulder and pulls him back)  
  
WESLEY - wait! its not her, something is terribly wrong.  
  
FRED - you have no idea!! (and in an instant FRED has gone, and the AI team are left with 7 of the 14 people)  
  
ANGEL, CORDY, WES and GUNN take their stances, the 7 move towards them carefully.. CONNOR backs up against the wall..  
  
ANGEL - Connor! get over here, were gonna need you!!  
  
CONNOR - im not a fighter, ill just stand here and cheer you on...  
  
ANGEL - we dont have time for this! (ANGEL walks over to CONNOR and grabs him by the scruff of the neck, LISTEN to me!   
  
close your eyes, and punch and kick, something tells me your gonna save us right now! (ANGEL throws CONNOR in the direction of the 7,   
  
he slides to the feet of 2 of them, and stands up.. he looks into the eyes of the 2, scared, he closes his eyes, and sure enough,   
  
he pounds on them.. CONNOR throws a punch and lands it on the face of one, he moves forward with speed and drives his   
  
knee into the stomach of the other, landing another punch to the face and the neck. CONNOR jumps, and seems to be suspended in   
  
air for longer than usual, he kicks out and takes both out with kicks to the head.. CONNOR opens his eyes, and loses concentration   
  
in mid-air, he falls and lands hard. MEANWHILE, ANGEL, GUNN, WES are working the others... WES blocks two attempts at his face,  
  
followed by a swift uppercut, sending the body into the air, he follows up with a punch to the face sending the body into the wall.   
  
GUNN delivers a flurry to his opponent, with several heavy blows to the torso and face.. ANGEL deals with the other 2, with great ease)  
  
ANGEL - that was to easy! (the 7 bodies vanish before his eyes) and that cant be good.. 


End file.
